1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for recording a series of data signals on a record carrier of an inscribable type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method and apparatus are known from NL-A-8700655 (PHN 12.063). The method and the apparatus described therein are suitable for recording EFM modulated signals, such as for example a CD-signal, on record carriers of an inscribable type.
When data signals are recorded it is desirable that, in addition, a table of contents is recorded on the record carrier to store the addresses of the recorded data signals. Indeed, such a table considerably simplifies retrieval of the recorded data signals. A well-known format for such a table of contents is that prescribed by the CD-audio or CD-ROM standard. However, this format is less suitable for use in recording data signals on inscribable record carriers. This is because the format prescribed by the CD-standard of repeatedly recording the "Table of Contents" makes it necessary that for every addition to the "Table of Contents" the recorded information must be adapted in its entirety. For write-once record carriers this presents a substantial problem because it is not possible to re-record the "Table of Contents" on the record carrier after recording of a subsequent data signal. However, also for re-inscribable record carriers continually updating and recording the "Table of Contents" poses a major problem in view of the time needed for this.
On the other hand, the use of a different format which can be updated simply has the disadvantage that the table of contents cannot be processed by read apparatus which is constructed exclusively to read CD-ROM and/or CD-audio discs.